Space Navy Force
Background The Space Navy Force (SpaceNav) is the Active Duty Front Line branch of the Kingdom's Navy for space warfare. It is part of the Jod Military Forces (JMF). The Space Navy Force is overseen by Space Navy Force Command, which reports to Navy Command. Organization The Space Navy Force operates with several commands (Sector Command) under which it coordinates its operations. Each Sector Command is responsible for all operations---Maritime Force, Space Navy Force, Logistics Force (Navy), Combat Force, Medical Force, Logistics Force (Army), Starfighter Corps---within a given Grand Duchy (or Region). As such, SpaceNav is broken down as following, with each Sector Command having responsibility over a given area. * Sector Fleet * Assault Fleets Service All Kingdom's Navy personnel must serve at least 6 months in the Logistics Force (Navy), 6 months in a Garrison Assignment (with the King's Army), and 1 1/2 years in either Maritime Force or Space Navy Force to round out the rest of their Mandatory Service Commitment. Ships in the Navy Re-Engineered Starships To date, the Kingdom of Jod have re-engineered the following vessels with Red Rock for their use; it should be noted that---whether through private sellers, law enforcement & military auctions, buying used or new, or outright "acquiring" through less honorable means---that all Re-Engineered starships is sought through the Re-Acquisition Product Program (APP). BFF-1 Bulk Freighter The BFF-1 Bulk Freighter is a cargo ship for the Jod Military Forces. Their plentiful supply in The Galaxy made them easy pickings by the House of Royal Intelligence. Easy to retrofit with Red Rock also made them a prime target for HRI. Militarized versions are equipped with 8 point-defense quad laser cannons, one cannon on each end of the two pylon storage wings on both the dorsal and ventral. This increases crew sizes from 10 to 18 (8 gunners). GR-75 Medium Transport The GR-75 Medium Transport is a cargo ship for the Jod Military Forces. Their plentiful supply in The Galaxy made them easy pickings by the House of Royal Intelligence. Easy to retrofit with Red Rock also made them a prime target for HRI. Militarized versions are equipped with 4 point-defense quad laser cannons, all four cannons on the dorsal side of the ship. Original Designs Freighters & Transports Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft * See: Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft King-class Troop Transport * King-class Troop Transport M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship * See: M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport * See: M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport M-3 Intergalactic Heavy Transport * See: M-3 Intergalactic Heavy Transport Patrol Craft PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 * See: PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 Sentinel-class Patrol Craft * See: Sentinel-class Patrol Craft Corvettes M-2FD Light Escort * See: M-2FD Light Escort Noble-class A-55 Corvette * See: Noble-class A-55 Corvette Strike I-class Corvette * See: Strike I-class Corvette Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship * See: Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship Frigates Bastion-class Frigate * See: Bastion-class Frigate Vigorous-class Frigate * See: Vigorous-class Frigate Destroyers Light-class Destroyer * See: Light-class Destroyer Cruisers Cessation I-class Cruiser (retired by 0 ABY) * See: Cessation I-class Cruiser Cessation II-class Cruiser * See: Cessation II-class Cruiser King I-class Cruiser (Discontinued & scrapped by 2 BBY) * See: King I-class Cruiser Heavy Cruisers King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser * See: King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser Petulant-class Heavy Cruiser * See: Petulant-class Heavy Cruiser Star Destroyers Battlecruisers King II-class Battlecruiser * See: King II-class Battlecruiser Dreadnoughts Galaxy Defender-class Dreadnought * See: Galaxy Defender-class Dreadnought Carriers King-class Escort Carrier * See: King-class Escort Carrier Category:Kingdom of Jod